Solve the equation. $\dfrac{g}4 =3.2$ $g= $
Answer: Let's multiply to get $g$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{g}4 &=3.2\\ \\ \dfrac{g}4\cdot{{4}} &= 3.2\cdot{{4}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {4} \text{ to get } g \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{g}{\cancel4}\cdot{\cancel{{4}}} &= 3.2\cdot{{4}} \\ \\ g &= 3.2\cdot{{4}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $g={12.8}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{g}4 &=3.2\\\\ \dfrac{{12.8}}4 &\stackrel{?}{=} 3.2 \\\\ 3.2 &= 3.2 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$